


A verdade em um sonho

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Shounen ai, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Tradução] Kyo é forçado a fazer compras e se encontra com um ruivo alterado. | Fanfic para o aniversário de Kyo (2018), inspirado na colaboração com a Harajuku Kiddy Land e no final de Miss X em SNK Heroines.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 2





	A verdade em um sonho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La verdad en un sueño](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946928) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko). 



> Por favor, não deixem de assistir o [final de Miss X em SNK Heroines](https://youtu.be/5QsGcK2WC18), ou a história não terá muito sentido ^o^.  
> Esta fic pertence ao mesmo universo de “[Só um arranhão”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819057).  
> Mil gracias a Boo por la traducción (˃ ᵕ ˂。)♡

“Kyo, vamos fazer compras em Shinsaibashi”.

“Hã?”

“Ainda não comprei seu presente”.

“E por que tenho que ir junto? Meu aniversário é amanhã, você ainda tem tempo”.

“Não seja assim, Kyo. Venha comigo, depois vamos jantar e esperar a meia-noite juntos. Quero ser a primeira a te parabenizar”.

Kyo não concordou, mas mesmo assim, sua namorada Yuki o arrastou para o distrito comercial do bairro de Osaka, onde planejava passar a tarde inteira procurando um presente adequado.

A jovem parecia muito emocionada por ter conseguido fazer Kyo cumprir sua vontade, e estava mais animada do que de costume.

Naquela manhã, enquanto Kyo descansava no sofá da sala, trocando distraidamente os canais de televisão, Yuki apareceu segurando um cabide em cada mão. Em ambos havia uma camiseta branca imaculada e uma camisa xadrez rosa claro.

A jovem o observava sorridente.

“O que é isso?”, grunhiu Kyo.

“Nossas roupas, nós vamos combinando”.

“Não vou vestir isso”.

"Claro que vai", assegurou a jovem, seus olhos castanhos claros se tornando severos e prometendo um escândalo se Kyo se recusasse novamente. “Você vai ficar ótimo. Faça isso por mim”, acrescentou usando um tom de voz mais doce. Kyo não teve tempo de responder, porque Yuki entregou a ele um dos cabides. "Aqui. Vá se trocar. Não queremos que fique tarde.”

Kyo olhou para a camisa. Essa roupa não combinava com seu estilo, mas Yuki parecia não ter consciência disso, apesar do fato da jovem estar viciada em ler revistas de moda e se gabar de ter muito bom gosto.

Ultimamente, Yuki estava determinada a imitar a moda de Tóquio. Queria chamar a atenção esperando que algum fotógrafo dessas revistas os vissem na rua e perguntasse se eles queriam aparecer na seção dedicada à _street fashion_. Mas a jovem estava um pouco ofendida porque isso ainda não havia acontecido. Às vezes, ela encarava Kyo como se fosse o culpado e perguntava se ele de fato era um lutador famoso. Por que ninguém o reconhecia?

Kyo achava aquilo uma besteira, mas sabia que era melhor não discutir. Cada vez tinha menos vontade de aturar os caprichos de Yuki. A jovem não havia mudado nada desde que tinha terminado os estudos e continuava com aquela personalidade teimosa e barulhenta que desaprovava tudo o que Kyo fazia. 

Conformado, Kyo trocou de roupa, como a garota havia ordenado. Desejando com todas as forças não esbarrar em nenhum conhecido naquela noite.

* * *

Eram sete da noite e Kyo, cansado de andar pelas lojas de roupa seguindo Yuki, decidiu esperar por ela na ponte Ebisu. A jovem, é claro, protestou, insistindo que ainda precisava encontrar um presente perfeito. Kyo havia sido firme e, encolhendo os ombros, respondeu que as chances de encontrar um presente para ele na sessão de roupa feminina era bem baixa. Incapaz de refutar aquela verdade avassaladora, Yuki começou a resmungar e Kyo aproveitou esse momento para fugir.

Era terça-feira, mas a ponte, as ruas e as calçadas por toda parte estavam cheias de gente fazendo compras de Natal. Famílias inteiras de turistas se deslocavam ruidosamente de loja em loja. Kyo se viu cercado por pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades tirando fotos com os edifícios, com o canal Dotonbori, com o céu que escurecia lentamente. Quase ninguém avançava. Grupos de amigos esperavam que a atração principal daquele lugar, o grande letreiro de Glico, acendesse. 

Kyo não pôde evitar que alguns casais lhe pedissem educadamente para que tirasse uma foto deles, com os arredores e a decoração natalina instalada na ponte e nas lojas ao redor.

Sem nada melhor para fazer, Kyo aceitou.

E depois que inúmeras pessoas o usaram como fotógrafo, Kyo se virou e apoiou os braços no parapeito, de costas para a multidão, suspirando resignado.

O sol se punha, e as luzes da rua ainda não haviam sido acesas. Os edifícios ao longo do canal estavam mergulhados em uma estranha penumbra, que contrastava com a intensa iluminação das lojas mais modernas. O céu ainda refletia sobre as águas plácidas de Dotonbori, onde um barquinho cheio de turistas se movia lentamente.

Kyo observou a embarcação com um ar entediado. Não tinha a menor vontade de estar ali.

Muito menos queria voltar para casa e passar a noite assistindo televisão. Desejava há dias um pouco de emoção, mas nada despertava seu interesse.

Isso era uma conseqüência do torneio KOF deste ano. Após intensas batalhas e resultados imprevistos, após o aparecimento de Verso e a breve reunião dos Três Tesouros Sagrados, o evento havia terminado e os lutadores voltaram para suas respectivas cidades. A vida parecia mais entediante do que antes.

Kyo levou uma mão ao peito, onde ainda havia traços das cicatrizes deixadas por Yagami.

Yuki odiava aquelas cicatrizes, é claro, mas Kyo não.

O moreno não pôde conter um sorriso quando se lembrou de seu confronto, das chamas alaranjadas e púrpuras, do calor abrasador do fogo.

Observou sua mão, os dedos que ele havia entrelaçado com os de Yagami por alguns segundos, na frente de toda a platéia. Lembrou-se da força com que Iori o havia segurado, como se quisesse quebrar seus ossos, e o olhar satisfeito do ruivo, porque eles finalmente poderiam se enfrentar. O fogo púrpura tinha queimado com violência, como se Iori quisesse deixar bem claro que ele havia recuperado completamente seu poder.

Ambos se entregaram àquela luta. Kyo havia retribuído o ímpeto do ruivo. Ele também estava ansioso, depois de esperar tantos anos que Yagami voltasse a estar à sua altura.

E então, houve a interrupção.

O lembrete de que Yagami nunca se livraria da maldição que carregava em seu sangue.

Kyo odiou a criatura que se intrometeu na luta, mas fez o que era necessário para trazer Yagami de volta. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia melhor do que ninguém.

Mas, apesar de ter conseguido, a luta foi interrompida.

Distraído, Kyo delineou as cicatrizes em seu peito por sobre o tecido branco de sua camisa.

Queria uma revanche, desta vez sem interrupções.

— Kyo!

A voz de Yuki o surpreendeu. A jovem estava ali, carregando numerosas sacolas de papelão, de marcas que Kyo não reconhecia. Devido às cores rosa e pastel, as sacolas não davam a impressão de conter o seu presente.

— Até que enfim — grunhiu Kyo, e então sorriu com desdém — Parece até que é o seu aniversário em vez do meu.

Yuki bateu levemente em sua cintura e entregou todas as sacolas para que ele carregasse.

Kyo sabia que não podia recusar.

— Kyo — chamou uma voz profunda nesse momento.

O moreno levantou os olhos por reflexo, procurando o dono daquela voz. Sabia de quem se tratava, e sentiu uma mescla de antecipação e descontentamento. O ruivo havia aparecido em uma péssima hora, porque Yuki estava ali.

— Yagami — resmungou Kyo, olhando por cima do ombro da jovem.

Iori estava na ponte, no meio da multidão reunida. Estava com ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça vermelha, como se esse encontro tivesse sido casual, apesar dos dois saberem que não era. Vestia sua curta jaqueta preta, e a longa camisa com mangas estilizadas que Kyo não via há muito tempo.

O moreno se sentiu subitamente inadequado em sua ridícula camisa rosada. 

No entanto, Iori não estava prestando atenção em suas roupas, nem em Yuki, que havia se virado para encará-lo com o rosto franzido.

Os olhos vermelhos do ruivo estavam fixos nos de Kyo, e, apesar de seu cabelo cobrir metade do rosto, Kyo podia ver que seu olhar brilhava de raiva.

Kyo colocou uma mão no ombro de Yuki para tirá-la do caminho enquanto ia encarar Yagami.

— Não, Kyo! — protestou Yuki, resistindo.

Iori notou que a intenção do Kusanagi era se aproximar dele e esboçou um sorriso torcido e cruel, acendendo uma chama púrpura na mão, ansioso.

“Ele quer brigar aqui?”, perguntou-se Kyo, estupefato.

As pessoas ao redor perceberam que algo estava acontecendo, e vários rostos se viraram para observá-los. Após o momento de surpresa ao verem o fogo violeta queimando na mão nua de Iori, as pessoas formaram um círculo ao redor, curiosas. Os celulares começaram a tirar fotos e a filmar.

Iori deu um passo em direção a Kyo, sem deixar de encará-lo.

— O que diabos você quer, Yagami? Este não é um lugar... — começou a dizer.

— Iori-san, pare! — Yuki ordenou, largando as sacolas de compras e abrindo os braços em cruz para que Iori não se aproximasse mais de Kyo.

Os curiosos começaram a apontar e sussurrar: "O que está acontecendo?", "É uma apresentação?", "Teatro de rua?". Quase todos observavam Yagami se perguntando como ele conseguiu aquele efeito de fogo tão convincente.

Iori continuou avançando. Kyo apertou os olhos. Fazia tempo que não via esse olhar nas íris escarlates de Iori. Era como se naquele momento o ruivo o odiasse.

— Iori-san! — Yuki insistiu, sua voz subindo de tom.

Iori estendeu sua mão livre e a afastou com violência, sem se dignar a olhar para ela. A jovem caiu no chão de paralelepípedos com um grito agudo.

A platéia exclamou, e logo se ouviram os comentários: "Essa queda foi muito realista", "que boa atriz!".

Os celulares agora se voltavam para Yuki no chão.

Kyo olhou para Yuki por um segundo, confirmou que não estava ferida e depois encarou Yagami furiosamente.

— O que foi? — provocou, dando um passo em sua direção. Não pretendia bater em Yagami, porque não queria começar uma briga no meio de tantas pessoas. Sua intenção era que o ruivo apagasse seu fogo, e talvez pudessem escolher um outro local para se enfrentarem. Não adiantava começar uma briga nesse lugar lotado, porque a polícia chegaria imediatamente.

No entanto, Yagami não pensava da mesma forma.

Uma mão envolta em fogo púrpura cortou o ar em direção ao rosto de Kyo.

Kyo bloqueou com o braço, e recebeu o doloroso impacto. A manga da camisa acabou rasgada e parte do tecido pegou fogo. Kyo rapidamente apagou as chamas, e na seguinte investida de Yagami, Kyo segurou seu punho com a mão, e o deteve ali, usando toda sua força.

Iori empurrou, fazendo-o retroceder. As costas de Kyo atingiram a grade da ponte.

As pessoas começavam a se perguntar se aquilo era uma luta de verdade.

Kyo continuou segurando a mão de Iori e cravou os dedos em sua pele.

— Não entendo o que diabos aconteceu com você, mas não podemos fazer isso aqui — grunhiu Kyo com raiva — Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Uma sombra de aborrecimento cruzou o rosto do ruivo.

Kyo sorriu desdenhoso, fazendo um gesto de cabeça em direção à multidão. Alguns adultos com bom senso se perguntavam se deveriam chamar a polícia.

— Você vai nos meter em problemas.

— Sua única preocupação deveria ser que vou te matar — sussurrou Iori.

Fazia tempo que Kyo não ouvia essa ameaça. Os olhos de Iori o observavam como se ele pretendesse cumprir sua advertência.

Isso fez o pulso de Kyo disparar. A ameaça o fazia querer desafiar o ruivo.

O moreno aproximou o rosto um pouco mais do de Iori, para mostrar que não estava intimidado.

— Se é assim, não quero nenhuma interrupção quando você tentar, nenhuma pessoa se intrometendo — sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos das íris de Iori — E tenho certeza de que você quer o mesmo.

Iori apertou os olhos diante da segurança com a qual Kyo falava, mas acabou esboçando um sorriso ameaçador.

— No mesmo lugar da última vez. Daqui a uma hora — disse o ruivo, seus olhos fixos nos de Kyo.

Kyo assentiu, devolvendo o sorriso de forma quase imperceptível.

Logo em seguida, Iori se afastou bufando irritado, andando pela movimentada rua com as mãos afundadas nos bolsos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As pessoas o deixaram passar, sem entender o que havia acontecido.

— Kyo… — Yuki se aproximou. Estava ilesa, sua expressão preocupada — Você não está pensando…

— Vejo você em casa, Yuki — interrompeu Kyo antes que a jovem pudesse continuar. Yuki quis protestar, mas Kyo a silenciou com um olhar.

A garota ficou calada. Kyo parecia decidido. Além disso, já não olhava mais em sua direção. O moreno observava a rua comercial por onde Iori havia desaparecido.

* * *

Kyo começou a andar com passos rápidos na mesma direção que Yagami havia tomado, e olhou para trás apenas uma vez para confirmar que Yuki não o estava seguindo. Felizmente, a jovem havia entendido que nada do que ela dissesse naquela noite faria Kyo mudar de idéia, e saiu de seu caminho após lhe dirigir um olhar desolado e cheio de reprovação.

Ele afastou de sua mente a imagem de Yuki o encarando decepciona e se concentrou em evitar a multidão que lotava as estreitas ruas comerciais de Ebisubashisuji. Depois de esbarrar nos ombros de vários transeuntes que o encaravam aborrecidos, Kyo decidiu ir por uma rua paralela que estava mais vazia, mas logo mudou de ideia porque se deparou com as largas costas de Yagami alguns quarteirões à sua frente. A lua crescente contrastava claramente com o tecido preto de sua jaqueta. 

Não parecia que Yagami estava andando com pressa, mas, por mais que Kyo acelerasse o passo, não conseguia alcançá-lo.

Mas isso também não importava muito, já que ambos se dirigiam para o mesmo local.

Kyo desceu as escadas da estação Nanba com agilidade. Lá em baixo, o número de pessoas era ainda maior. Dezenas de trabalhadores ansiosos para voltar para casa lotavam o caminho e se organizavam em filas para comprar passagem.

Resignado, Kyo olhou ao seu redor e voltou a encontrar a lua crescente de Yagami desaparecendo atrás de uma das colunas do túnel.

O moreno conteve um sorriso. Yagami também ia usar o metrô? O ponto de encontro não estava longe, e ir de metrô provavelmente levaria apenas quinze minutos. Por acaso o ruivo estava tão impaciente quanto ele?

Depois de ultrapassar a barreira de acesso, Kyo correu para a plataforma, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Ao chegar, o trem estava fechando as portas.

Observou os vagões passarem à sua frente e ganharem velocidade até que se tornou difícil segui-los com os olhos. Pensou ter visto um ruivo olhando para ele através de uma das janelas, mas talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação.

Kyo andou em círculos, esperando os minutos passarem. Checou o celular e leu as mensagens preocupadas de Yuki, mas não as respondeu. Também viu mensagens de outros amigos perguntando se ele planejava fazer algo no seu aniversário.

Provavelmente não era uma boa idéia responder com um "enfrentar Yagami".

Kyo embarcou no trem seguinte que, como esperado, estava lotado, e tentou evitar o trabalhador que empurrava a maleta contra sua perna e uma mulher mais velha que fazia todo o possível para não esbarrar nele quando o balanço do trem se intensificava.

"Espero que Yagami esteja tão desconfortável quanto eu", pensou Kyo amargamente. No entanto, sorriu para si, porque imaginar o ruivo dentro de um trem na hora do rush era muito engraçado.

Sem nada melhor para fazer, Kyo observou os túneis escuros pela janela. Seu dia chato de compras havia melhorado inesperadamente graças a Yagami.

Embora estivesse pensando nele, Kyo não esperava ver o ruivo em um lugar tão lotado quanto Dotonbori. O que Iori estava fazendo lá? O estava seguindo? Procurando? O ruivo também teve que suportar as horas que Yuki passou entrando e saindo das lojas?

Kyo se lembrou do olhar intenso do ruivo e não teve dúvidas. Iori tinha ido até lá por sua causa, para desafiá-lo. Estava procurando por ele, como antigamente, e não se importava em ser agressivo na frente de uma multidão. Iori não tinha tolerado a intromissão de Yuki. E a afastou sem tirar os olhos dele.

Por um momento, Iori parecia o mesmo de anos atrás, quando sua obsessão o levava a se comportar irracionalmente.

"O que será que aconteceu para deixá-lo tão mal-humorado?", perguntou-se Kyo. “Bem, é melhor assim. Talvez isso deixe a luta mais interessante.”

O aviso sonoro do trem anunciava que a próxima parada era a estação Shin-Osaka, e Kyo se deixou levar pelos passageiros em direção à porta. Não sentiu que a viagem foi longa, mas sua impaciência por ver Yagami emergiu novamente.

Uma vez do lado de fora, por pouco não cruzou o estacionamento daquela enorme estação correndo.

Estremecendo-se, Kyo começou a andar por ruas vazias, fechando a fina camisa rosa como um casaco. Não estava vestido adequadamente para as temperaturas de dezembro, porque a idéia de Yuki tinha sido passar o dia dentro de instalações aquecidas e voltar confortavelmente para casa de táxi. Kyo zombou dela dizendo que não poderia reclamar quando pegasse um resfriado, e a jovem respondeu com um questionável "é o preço por estar na moda".

A área de Shin-Osaka consistia principalmente em estradas e rodovias elevadas, com altos edifícios de escritórios se estendendo ao longo das avenidas. Era um bairro despretensioso, que ficava deserto à noite, quando o horário comercial terminava. Os únicos negócios eram restaurantes discretos, algumas lojas conhecidas como konbinis, bares izakaya e alguns hotéis.

As grossas colunas de cimento e metal que sustentavam as estradas pareciam sujas e ameaçadoras. O piso circundante estava manchado pela umidade, e o espaço escuro disponível sob as largas vias havia sido cercado para ser usado como estacionamento de motocicletas e bicicletas. O som dos veículos passando pela pista retumbava no cimento, e o deslocamento de ar causava correntes geladas.

Definitivamente, esse não era um lugar agradável para se passear à noite, e era por isso que o local era perfeito para enfrentar Yagami sem atrair muita atenção.

Kyo atravessou uma avenida e caminhou por entre as colunas. A iluminação pública era insuficiente contra a escuridão da noite.

Seus passos ficavam mais rápidos à medida que se aproximava do ponto de encontro.

Yagami já estava lá, esperando por ele com as costas apoiadas contra um dos pilares e um cigarro aceso nos lábios.

— Você disse que nos encontraríamos dentro de uma hora, mas nem se passaram vinte minutos — provocou enquanto se aproximava, começando a sentir o formigamento do fogo ansioso por se acender entre seus dedos — Parece que alguém está com pressa — acrescentou num tom mais baixo.

Iori lançou-lhe um olhar frio, afastando-se da coluna.

— Fale por você mesmo, Kusanagi.

— Bom, você empurrou minha namorada, estou ansioso para fazer você pagar por isso — respondeu com sarcasmo. 

— Que se dane sua namorada — retrucou Iori com voz grave. 

Kyo se surpreendeu com o tom sério de Yagami. Parecia que o ruivo também não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

Iori se livrou do cigarro com uma pequena chama roxa e logo em seguida investiu contra Kyo.

Não houve nenhum aviso, mas Kyo não esperava por um de qualquer maneira. Aquilo não era um torneio onde os oponentes se cumprimentavam e esperavam ouvir o sinal que autorizava o começo da luta. Não haviam regras ou restrições de tempo. Era um confronto ao qual podiam se entregar como desejassem, e que eles decidiam quando iria terminar. 

Kyo se esquivou de Iori na hora certa, e as garras de Iori apenas roçaram seu braço, sem machucá-lo. O ruivo voltou a atacar, novamente sem permitir que ele tivesse tempo de reagir, e por um breve momento seus olhares se cruzaram. Kyo sentiu um arrepio profundo e agradável quando notou a forma como Iori o observava. As íris vermelhas de Iori pareciam brilhar com um fogo próprio. Iori estava completamente focado nele.

No entanto, Iori estava estranhamente quieto essa noite. Além dos grunhidos ao receber um golpe, ou da respiração ofegante própria do esforço físico, o ruivo não falava com ele. Não haviam provocações ou recriminações. Kyo notou que Iori apertava os dentes com força, e que atacava sem parar, com raiva por não conseguir conectar seus golpes, e aborrecido quando finalmente seus punhos ou seu fogo atingiam Kyo. Parecia que nada o agradava. Havia algo perturbando seus pensamentos.

Kyo logo encontrou um ritmo para os ataques quase ininterruptos de Iori, e não foi difícil contra-atacar um deles e acertar o ruivo com tanta violência que ele foi lançado para trás, até que suas costas batessem em uma das colunas de concreto.

— O que foi, Yagami? Parece distraído — disse Kyo, passando uma mão em seus lábios. Minutos antes, Iori havia desferido um golpe em seu rosto, e agora havia um tênue sabor de sangue em sua boca. 

— Cala a boca e lute — respondeu Iori, acendendo uma chama púrpura em sua mão.

Não se podia dizer que Iori estava lutando mal, mas Kyo podia perceber algo diferente naquela noite. Iori parecia querer acabar com ele, por obrigação, porque era algo que _deveria_ fazer. O ruivo não estava desfrutando do confronto. 

Entre as chamas que se entrelaçavam e brilhavam intensas na escuridão, Kyo prestou atenção. Iori estava lutando com raiva. Parecia usá-lo como escape para descontar alguma frustração.

— Por que está tão aborrecido? — perguntou Kyo asperamente quando se separaram para recuperar o fôlego — Fizeram alguma coisa com você? — acrescentou com desdém. 

Sua provocação inofensiva irritou Yagami.

— A culpa é sua — murmurou o ruivo — e você vai pagar por isso.

Kyo apertou os olhos quando as chamas violetas se intensificaram com um clarão branco, pegando-o desprevenido. O _Ya Sakazuki_ de Iori avançou em sua direção, como um sólido pilar de fogo que trincava o chão e espalhava pedaços em todas as direções. Kyo estava familiarizado com essa técnica e sabia como evitá-la, mas na última explosão algo mudou. Iori fez um gesto com a mão, como se ordenasse que o fogo se girasse abruptamente em vez de continuar a explodir em linha reta, e as chamas o obedeceram. O último pilar se formou sob os pés de Kyo, e o moreno foi atingido por uma explosão magnífica de tal altura que a pista elevada também foi impactada e tremeu, deixando cair pedaços de tinta e concreto sobre eles.

O moreno foi arremessado para o lado, suas roupas queimando em fogo púrpura, mas ele conseguiu rolar sobre si mesmo para apagar as chamas. Quando se levantou, a camisa que vestia estava esfarrapada e chamuscada. Kyo terminou de rasgá-la com gestos bruscos. O ombro e o braço que receberam o ataque doíam, mas essa dor era bem-vinda. Yagami havia lhe mostrado uma nova técnica e Kyo permitiu que seu fogo alaranjado queimasse com ainda mais intensidade do que antes, ansioso para retribuir o favor.

Iori o observou com o rosto franzido. Era impossível saber se estava satisfeito por tê-lo pego de surpresa com essa variação do _Ya Sakazuki_. Sua respiração havia ficado mais trabalhosa.

— Truques novos, Yagami? — sorriu enquanto se aproximava. A fina camiseta branca que vestia estava manchada e queimada nas borda, mas o moreno não sentia frio. A presença de Yagami fazia sua energia arder — Mas vai precisar mais do que isso pra ganhar de mim. 

Iori apertou os dentes e rosnou baixo.

Kyo pensou que ele o estava insultando, mas então viu uma gota de sangue escarlate no canto dos lábios de Iori.

— Não… — grunhiu o ruivo, voltando a acender seu fogo e avançando alguns passos. Porém, não chegou longe. As chamas violetas subitamente se apagaram, e Iori levou uma mão à boca com um gesto irritado. 

Kyo se deteve. 

— Yagami… — murmurou.

O ruivo negou, balançando a cabeça bruscamente.

— Não pare — ordenou com voz apagada, mas Kyo não se moveu — Você disse que não queria interrupções…! 

Iori parou abruptamente e fechou os olhos com força. Tossiu contra sua mão, e seus dedos ficaram salpicados com úmidas gotas de sangue.

Sem poder fazer nada, Kyo só pôde observar como aquilo se transformava em um acesso doloroso de tosse que sacudia o corpo do ruivo e o deixava sem fôlego.

— Yagami… — o moreno repetiu, mas Iori se afastou, dando-lhe as costas, furioso de que Kyo o visse assim.

No entanto, em vez de passar, o ataque se intensificou. Espessas gotas de sangue caíram no chão. Os passos de Iori ficaram instáveis e o ruivo perdeu o equilíbrio caindo de joelhos, ainda tossindo, suas costas arqueando com o esforço de respirar.

Kyo se aproximou, sentindo-se impotente. Fazia anos desde que viu Yagami assim. Quando havia sido a última vez? Durante o KOF’97, quando a presença de Orochi tinha provocado o Distúrbio do Sangue.

O Kusanagi acreditava que Iori se encontrava melhor, que os anos que ficou sem poder utilizar seu fogo haviam servido para reparar o dano que a maldição havia provocado em seu organismo. Mas agora podia ver que não foi assim. Iori havia recuperado seu poder, e a maldição o estava afetando novamente.

Kyo não tinha dúvidas de que Iori provocou esse acesso de tosse por usar seu Ya Sakazuki modificado. A quantidade de energia que tinha liberado no ataque foi maior que o normal. E Iori deveria saber, mas mesmo assim decidiu usar essa técnica.

Angustiado, Kyo deu mais um passo. Iori não se interessava por enfrentar outros lutadores. Quando alguém o desafiava, acabava com esse incômodo sem precisar lutar a sério. Era como se o ruivo soubesse que seu organismo tinha um limite, e tentava conservar suas forças para enfrentá-lo.

Mas essa noite, sua nova técnica foi mais do que seu corpo poderia aguentar. 

Kyo hesitou. Parte dele queria se ajoelhar ao lado de Iori, colocar uma mão em suas costas para confortá-lo enquanto o ataque passava. No entanto, sabia muito bem que Iori o rejeitaria. Demonstrar compaixão seria mais do que o ruivo poderia aceitar. 

Por isso, Kyo esperou, perto, mas sem tocá-lo. Depois do que pareceram longos minutos, a tosse diminuiu.

Iori se ergueu com lentidão, parecendo confuso, como se não soubesse o que fazia de joelhos no chão, com as mãos manchadas de sangue. Ao se virar em direção à Kyo, seus olhos pareciam opacos e cansados. Seus lábios estavam tingidos de escarlate. 

Uma sombra de frustração passou pelo semblante de Yagami.

— Não se preocupe. Podemos fazer isso quantas vezes quisermos, e algum dia talvez conseguiremos acabar uma luta apropriadamente — disse Kyo forçando um sorriso debochado. Sem pensar, estendeu sua mão para ajudar Iori a se levantar. 

O ruivo observou a mão oferecida com um olhar cheio de raiva. Kyo percebeu que aquilo também poderia ser considerado um sinal de compaixão, mas não se intimidou. Não pôde deixar de lembrar dos dedos de Iori entrelaçados com os seus, durante o torneio passado. Desejou senti-los novamente.

Iori afastou sua mão secamente e se levantou sem ajuda.

Não houveram palavras bruscas e nem promessas de morte. Sem olhar para ele, Iori deu um passo instável para se afastar.

Kyo ainda estava próximo, e conseguiu ver quando Iori levou uma mão ao peito com um gemido baixo.

— Yagami!

O ruivo não respondeu. Suas pernas se dobraram, e ele caia em direção à calçada.

Kyo conseguiu segurá-lo antes que seu corpo batesse contra o chão.

* * *

Kyo sabia que o que fazia era contraditório, e que o mais racional seria deixar seu “inimigo” resolver as coisas por conta própria. Outras pessoas não entenderiam. Por que ajudava Yagami se ele queria matá-lo? Por que se importava com o que aconteceria com ele?

Kyo parou um táxi na rua e ajudou o ruivo a subir. O motorista os observou pelo espelho retrovisor, mas não disse nada. Iori estava cabisbaixo e seu cabelo cobria seu rosto. O sangue em suas mãos e as manchas em sua camisa branca não eram visíveis na luz baixa do interior do veículo. Iori parecia um jovem que havia bebido demais, e, para o motorista, aquilo parecia normal. 

O moreno deu o endereço do apartamento de Iori. Estava acostumado com o fato de saber onde seu rival morava, assim como ter seu número de telefone salvo no celular.

Estavam à anos se encontrando dessa maneira e mantendo essa relação estranha. Kyo estava acostumado com a presença de Yagami em sua vida.

Kyo observou Yagami, que estava derrubado no assento com uma mão fechada com força no peito. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas ouvia sua respiração trabalhosa. A tosse havia passado, e isso o tranquilizava.

A essa altura, Iori era como um amigo que sentia uma vontade permanente de bater nele. Logicamente, Kyo nunca havia dito isso em voz alta. Estava certo de que Iori odiaria ouvir ele usando a palavra “amigo”.

A viagem de táxi foi silenciosa. Ao chegar em frente ao edifício onde Iori vivia, o ruivo recusou a oferta de ajuda de Kyo, e andou com passos instáveis em direção à porta.

Temendo que ele voltasse a cair, Kyo se manteve próximo. Estava certo de que o ruivo tentaria fechar a porta e deixá-lo para fora, mas isso não aconteceu. Iori entrou no lobby do edifício e foi em direção aos elevadores arrastando os pés, sem olhar para ele, sem tentar falar.

Os segundos dentro do elevador foram incômodos. Kyo observou o ruivo, preocupado. Iori havia apoiado um ombro contra a parede do elevador e suas costas estavam um pouco encurvadas. Não deixava de apertar o peito, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor insuportável.

Desta vez, Kyo não ofereceu ajuda, porque sabia que seria rejeitado.

Ao sair, o moreno seguiu Iori até a porta do apartamento. Deixou que Iori cuidasse das chaves, e entrou com ele em completo silêncio. 

Iori permitiu. O ruivo não o olhou em nenhum momento, e se dirigiu a seu quarto como se Kyo não estivesse ali, mas aquilo era uma concessão silenciosa. A presenca de Kyo era bem-vinda.

O moreno deixou seus sapatos no genkan e seguiu Iori pelo corredor que levava até o quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas o brilho noturno da cidade entrava pelas janelas, cujas cortinas estavam levantadas. As paredes do lugar eram completamente brancas, sem adornos. Os móveis eram simples e funcionais, nada ostensivos.

Iori se deixou cair de bruços em uma cama ampla com cobertores grossos bagunçados. Kyo ficou no umbral da porta e observou o ruivo por alguns segundos. 

Era isso o que Iori fazia depois de um ataque? Se arrastava até algum lugar para dormir?

O olhar de Kyo se pousou na lua crescente nas costas da jaqueta de Iori.

Por que Iori estava vestido assim nesse dia? O que pretendia? Derrotá-lo?

Matá-lo?

Kyo negou para si ante esse pensamento. Iori podia repetir que o mataria, mas ambos sabiam que não faria isso, porque ele apreciava demais esses encontros. Procurar Kyo e enfrentá-lo era uma parte importante de sua existência.

Ainda hesitante, Kyo se aproximou da cama sem fazer ruído. Iori estava com os olhos fechados e sua respiração era pesada.

— Ei… você vai ficar bem? Se não for nada grave, vou embora — disse Kyo meio que na brincadeira, sem falar muito alto. Não houve reação da parte de Yagami — Oi… não vai morrer, né? — acrescentou.

Novamente, não houve resposta.

Kyo pousou uma mão no ombro de Iori e o ruivo não se moveu.

Com certa surpresa, Kyo percebeu que Iori havia caído no sono. Com ele ali. Como se não se importasse.

— É um idiota, nem sabe agradecer — murmurou Kyo com um suspiro resignado.

Mas ambos sabiam que ele não havia acompanhado Yagami até sua casa para que ele o agradecesse.

Kyo deixou que Iori descansasse, e foi em direção à cozinha. As despensas estavam bem abastecidas e encontrou algumas latas de cerveja de marcas importadas na geladeira . 

Roubou uma e se deixou cair no sofá da sala, onde vasculhou os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa de centro. Havia algumas revistas de moda que teriam deixado Yuki com inveja, e partituras escritas com uma letra apressada. O baixo de Iori estava apoiado contra o sofá.

Kyo considerou ir embora. Se Yagami estava bem, não havia motivo para permanecer ali. Talvez ainda desse tempo de voltar para seu próprio apartamento e jantar com Yuki.

Não era um plano muito apaixonante, mas fazia mais sentido do que ficar no sofá de Yagami, sem fazer nada.

Kyo se levantou e lembrou da baixa temperatura que fazia do lado de fora. Estava vestido só com uma camiseta branca queimada e rasgada. Com certeza Yagami se irritaria se ele pegasse algo emprestado do armário, mas o ruivo estava irritado o tempo todo, então não seria grande coisa.

Sorrindo debochado para si mesmo ante esse pensamento, Kyo voltou para o quarto de Yagami.

Enquanto passava por entre a cama e a cômoda na direção do closet, o jovem teve que parar em seco ao notar um enorme obstáculo negro no solo. Confuso, Kyo olhou ao redor e, ao encontrar uma pequena lâmpada na parede ao lado da cômoda, ligou o interruptor. Uma tênue luz amarela iluminou o quarto. O que estava no chão era uma televisão destroçada.

Kyo se inclinou para empurrá-la para o lado e viu que a tela parecia ter recebido um impacto direto. O corpo plástico do objeto mostrava áreas derretidas, como se tivesse queimado no fogo por alguns breves segundos.

— Mas o que diabos… — murmurou o jovem. Seu olhar se dirigiu à Yagami, que dormia placidamente — Está cada vez pior da cabeça…

No entanto, apesar de suas palavras, Kyo sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. Isso tinha a ver com o fato de que Iori tinha procurado por ele? O Distúrbio, talvez?

Inquieto, Kyo procurou mais sinais de violência pelo quarto, mas não encontrou nada. As paredes brancas estavam imaculadas. Exceto pela televisão, os pertences de Iori — colônias, acessórios, um tablet na mesa de cabeceira — estavam intactos.

Mas Kyo sabia que não estava imaginando coisas. Iori estava estranho essa noite. Incomodado.

Com lentidão, Kyo voltou ao lado do ruivo e observou o perfil de seu rosto adormecido. Não era a primeira vez que o via dormindo, e, por isso, sabia que durante esses breves momentos de tranquilidade, podia dar-se ao gosto de tocá-lo sem medo de ser rejeitado.

Suavemente, roçou os cabelos carmesins de Iori, afastando-os de seu rosto.

Com muito cuidado, Kyo se sentou na borda da cama, sem deixar de olhar para ele.

Haviam se passado tantos anos, e Iori continuava sendo uma constante em sua vida. Durante os torneios, quando havia enfrentado Rugal, Orochi, NESTS… quem estava ao seu lado, sempre, era Yagami.

Na época em que Iori havia perdido seu fogo, Kyo tinha sentido um pouco de incerteza. Por um lado, ele sabia que aquilo era algo benéfico para Yagami. Sem fogo, a maldição de sua família deixaria de machucá-lo. E além disso, sem fogo, Iori não se considerava um oponente digno para ele. O ruivo poderia ter aproveitado essa oportunidade para esquecê-lo, deixar de lado a rivalidade entre famílias, e viver sua própria vida, sem se preocupar com um rancor que já durava séculos.

Mas não, Iori preferiu recuperar seu fogo, para ter aquele vínculo que os unia. Parecia precisar dessa desculpa para se aproximar.

Apesar de todo esse tempo, Iori parecia pensar que, se procurava Kyo por qualquer outro motivo que não fosse lutar, o moreno o humilharia com sua rejeição.

Era uma atitude estranha para uma pessoa que geralmente tomava o que queria...

* * *

“Por que ainda estou aqui?”

Kyo estava sentado ao lado de Yagami, com as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira da cama.

Minutos atrás, o moreno estava decidido a ir embora, mas cometeu o erro de olhar para Iori uma última vez. Havia notado um rastro úmido vermelho em seus lábios, e ao examiná-lo atentamente, se deu conta de que Iori não estava dormindo, mas inconsciente. O sacudiu pelos ombros, mas o ruivo não acordava.

Preocupado, Kyo o fez se deitar de costas, para que pudesse respirar melhor, e foi até o banheiro pegar uma toalha. Limpou o sangue — só algumas poucas gotas, por sorte — e depois não soube o que fazer.

— Kyo…

O sussurro angustiado do ruivo o surpreendeu. No entanto, Iori não tinha acordado. Parecia que estava sonhando com algo desagradável. 

— Nem em sonhos me deixa em paz — sussurrou Kyo sem poder conter um leve sorriso.

Iori se moveu levemente, como se buscasse sua voz, e Kyo pousou uma mão entre os cabelos escarlate do jovem. Fez uma carícia, mas a expressão tensa no rosto de Iori não se suavizou.

Kyo buscou a mão de Iori, que estava fechada com força no edredom. Com lentidão, fez com que os dedos relaxassem. A pele de Yagami estava fria.

Sem esforço, Kyo entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Iori. As lembranças do torneio voltaram à ele. Tinham estado na frente de centenas de espectadores, mas ninguém na platéia sabia da força com que Iori havia retribuído o gesto. O quão quente estava sua pele contra a de Kyo.

Iori estava sorrindo desdenhoso, como se pensasse que estar naquela posição fosse ridículo, mas, ainda assim...

No quarto, os dedos de Iori se fechavam nos de Kyo, provocando um sorriso no moreno.

— Sabia que você tinha gostado — sussurrou Kyo.

O jovem permaneceu nessa posição por um longo tempo, e o sonho de Yagami ficou mais tranquilo.

Kyo também sentiu uma tranquilidade agradável em seu interior. Apesar de não estar fazendo nada em particular, além de acompanhar Yagami, o tédio dos dias anteriores parecia ter se dissipado. A calma silenciosa do apartamento era prazerosa, e o contato dos dedos de Iori era um gesto íntimo desta vez, sem ninguém para vê-los, e sem a desculpa de ser uma provocação para deixar a luta mais intensa.

Os minutos viraram horas e Kyo cochilou em alguns momentos, sem soltar a mão de Iori. Até que, por volta da meia-noite, o moreno foi acordado abruptamente pelo som insistente de seu celular.

Xingando, procurou o aparelho com sua mão livre e se apressou em abaixar o volume. Viu várias mensagens recebidas de amigos parabenizando-o por seu aniversário. As ligações de Yuki logo começaram também.

Kyo não respondeu a chamada. Se sentiu um pouco culpado por isso, mas também um pouco irritado. A jovem deveria estar preocupada porque ele ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Quem sabe pensava que Yagami o havia ferido, ou ainda pior. Por que Yuki não podia mostrar um pouco mais de fé nele? Se dependesse dela, com certeza o teria proibido de voltar a lutar pelo resto de sua vida. Não só contra Iori, como contra qualquer outro lutador. 

Distraído lendo as mensagens recebidas, Kyo demorou para perceber que Iori havia acordado. Ao desviar o olhar em direção ao ruivo, este havia passado vários segundos observando-o em silêncio, totalmente quieto.

Kyo afastou o celular. Iori não se moveu nem afastou o olhar. 

— Como se sente? — perguntou Kyo, e sua voz pareceu muito alta no silêncio do quarto.

— Por que continua aqui?

A pergunta soou como uma advertência, mas não havia raiva na voz do ruivo. Kyo se perguntou se Iori havia notado que seus dedos continuavam entrelaçados.

— Eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer — respondeu o moreno com sarcasmo.

Iori lançou um olhar à tela do celular, que ainda estava acesso e mostrava as mensagens que continuavam chegando. As últimas eram de Benimaru: “A Yuki disse que você foi enfrentar o Yagami??”, “Responde!”, “Está tudo bem?”. 

Iori riu baixo com um sussurro desdenhoso. Porém, não disse nada. Passou a mão livre pelo rosto e suspirou, fechando os olhos com força.

Kyo se surpreendeu ao sentir a súbita dor em seus dedos ao serem retorcidos pelos de Yagami.

Contudo, quando a dor passou, suas mãos continuavam juntas.

— Ei… — falou Kyo, inclinando-se um pouco em direção ao ruivo — Me responde, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você estava estranho durante a luta… — Kyo fez uma pausa, mas Iori ficou em silêncio — Está tossindo sangue outra vez… e vi a televisão quebrada… É o Distúrbio? Está te afetando? 

Kyo parecia sinceramente preocupado e Iori entreabriu os olhos para observá-lo. O rigor habitual em suas íris carmesins estava ausente. Parecia um pouco cansado.

— O Distúrbio não tem nada a ver — grunhiu Iori.

— Só te deu vontade de espancar a televisão? O que vai fazer depois? Chutar eletrodoméstic…? Aaai! — Kyo se interrompeu e conteve uma maldição ao sentir que Iori retorcia seus dedos outra vez.

— Já disse que é sua culpa — grunhiu Iori com tom neutro.

— Por que? O que eu fiz? — perguntou Kyo com aspereza, decidindo retorcer os dedos de Iori como retaliação.

Iori permitiu, afastando o olhar. Começava a parecer irritado, como se Kyo o tivesse feito se lembrar de algo desagradável.

Kyo compreendeu que não ia receber uma resposta, mas não se importava. Seja lá o que tivesse feito, não tinha sido tão grave, ou, do contrário, Iori não teria permitido que ele estivesse sentado em sua cama, segurando sua mão.

As mensagens de seus amigos continuavam chegando em seu celular.

— Obrigado por me procurar — disse Kyo em um murmúrio e com um sorriso triste, e recebendo um olhar estranho de Iori — Foi intencional? — Iori negou imperceptivelmente, sem saber do que o moreno falava — É o meu aniversário — indicou Kyo com um leve sorriso — Eu deveria ter ido jantar com a Yuki, mas você apareceu e acabei indo te enfrentar — Kyo soltou os dedos de Iori e afastou sua mão, mas só para pousá-la na bochecha do ruivo e fazer uma leve carícia — Como soube que era isso o que eu queria? 

— Queria que eu te matasse? — perguntou Iori sarcasticamente.

Kyo riu. Era agradável quando recebia respostas.

O moreno sentiu um calafrio agradável ao se dar conta de que Iori descia o olhar em direção a seus lábios. Um segundo depois, a mão de Iori se pousou em seus cabelos e o puxou, aproximando seus rostos.

O primeiro toque foi leve, mas logo se transformou em um beijo lento com um tênue sabor de sangue. Iori explorou sua boca com uma lentidão incomum, e depois se afastou, contemplando seu rosto como se procurasse algo. Kyo esperou, um pouco confuso, porque essa não a maneira como eles costumavam agir. Qual era o motivo dessa lentidão, dessa quase gentileza?

Iori acariciou sua bochecha uma vez, sem deixar de encará-lo e depois, devagar, tentativamente, o rodeou com ambos os braços e o puxou contra si.

Kyo ficou tenso sem poder evitar. O que estava acontecendo? Yagami o estava abraçando, mas… Yagami não fazia esse tipo de coisa. Era um truque? Em seguida viria um ataque traiçoeiro?

Enquanto os pensamentos de Kyo se tornavam erráticos, o jovem se viu apoiado contra o peito de Yagami, com os braços do ruivo ao seu redor, apertando-o.

— Yagami… — murmurou Kyo, desconcertado, mas se deixando envolver, procurando uma posição melhor para poder rodear Iori também.

Iori não respondeu. Por um longo tempo, não se moveram e nem se falaram. Kyo podia sentir de perto a respiração de Iori, e as batidas de seu coração contra ele. 

O que havia acontecido para que, depois de tanto tempo, Iori o abraçasse dessa maneira? Kyo não fez essa pergunta em voz alta, porque sabia que Iori não responderia. Contudo, não lhe restavam dúvidas de que algo havia acontecido. Algo havia mudado no ruivo. Como se sua relutância em fazer um gesto que não fosse ameaçante tivesse desaparecido. 

— Está me tentando a passar a noite toda com você — sussurrou Kyo.

— Se quisesse ir, já teria ido — respondeu Iori com desprezo.

Kyo reprimiu um leve sorriso. 

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e planejava averiguar, mas não agora.

Nesse momento, se conformava em estar nos braços do ruivo.

~ * Fin * ~

Feliz aniversário, Kyo-sama! ^^  
MiauNeko  
12 de dezembro de 2018


End file.
